Mall
Mall is a 2014 American drama film based on a novel that's the same name, which was written by Eric Bogosian. The film is directed by Linkin Park's turntablist Joe Hahn, with Vincent D'Onofrio serving as executive producer. Vincent has also worked as an actor in the movie. It stars Vincent D'Onofrio as Danny. Peter Stormare, Gina Gershon, and Cameron Monaghan also star. The film was produced by Vincent D'Onofrio, Erika Hampson and Sam Maydew. This is the second film to be directed by Hahn, the first to be The Seed, which was a short 10 minutes movie. The story for the movie features lives of five disaffected suburbanites come together at a shopping mall. Plot In the vein of Crash, five strangers' lives intersect when one of them, Malcolm (James Frecheville), decides he has nothing left to live for. Fueled by a crystal meth high and equipped with a bag full of deadly weapons and homemade bombs, he commandeers a nearby shopping mall and wages a personal war campaign on unsuspecting shoppers. Caught at the wrong place, on the same fateful day, a shrewd and greedy businessman named Barry (Peter Stormare), a regretful housewife named Donny (Gina Gershon), a depressed pervert named Danny (Vincent D'Onofrio) and a typical pot smoking teenager named Jeff (Cameron Monaghan) find themselves, their lives, and their fate forever changed. Cast The casting for Mall was done by Angela Demo and Barbara J. McCarthy. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Danny * Gina Gershon as Donny * Cameron Monaghan as Jeff * James Frecheville as Malcolm * John Hensley as Lenny * Sianoa Smit-McPhee as Shel * Stephen Taylor as Gus * B.K. Cannon as a sales girl * Michael Patrick McGill as Ed * Ron Yuan as a cop * Jamie Noel as a Lingerie model * Darren O'Hare as a young cop * Dean Cudworth as Gary * Becky Wu as a waitress * Nick Schroeder as a mall shopper * Sueann Han as a news reporter * Peter Stormare as Barry * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Michel * Mimi Rogers * India Menuez * Adam Findley * Judy Jean Kwon * Evan Avtal * Brian Rodriguez * Morgana Wise * Bracha Krueger * Kimberly Kane as Adult Actress 1 * Juelz Ventura as Adult Actress 2 Production The production of the movie was handled by various producers. But it was mainly handled by Vincent D'Onofrio. Whereas the others were Erika Hampson and Sam Maydew. The executive producers included Shaked Berenson and Patrick Ewald. The film was directed by Joe Hahn of American rock band Linkin Park. Other band members, including Chester Bennington, the lead vocalist of the band, assisted in scoring the film's soundtrack. Filming The filming of the movie was done in the Eastern part of Los Angeles. More information about the location of the set was kept as a secret. A bit of information was given to Linkin Park Underground members who lived in Los Angeles by giving them a chance to meet Mr. Hahn. In the tweet out sessions Hahn answered a question that, "The movie was shot a year ago, and the Album is finished right now." In another question Hahn said that the movie is coming along well. We finished it, and we are getting ready to put it out, and hopefully you would see it soon." Hahn said about the comparison between directing a video and a movie, “It's different to make a film and a video, because you have a lot more time. And you're dealing with a larger production, and you're dealing with dialogue and people interacting. Whereas videos can be more in expressions to cool images where you could make some stories. Its almost like, sometimes when I approach videos its like I'm creating a commercial for a movie that I want to make, but we can only shoot so much of it. And for movies its really what the script tells you to do. When you see a scene you can figure out how it should look and we really use the story and the script as a road map to do what I want to do.” — Joe Hahn Soundtrack Main article: ''Mall'' (soundtrack) The music for the film was done by Alec Puro, drummer of Deadsy, and Linkin Park members Bennington, Dave Farrell, Hahn and Mike Shinoda. The soundtrack for The Seed, the first installment by Hahn featured three songs; one of them was "There They Go" by Fort Minor played during the credits, and the other two were untitled and were played while the fighting scenes. But it is said that the soundtrack for this film would have a few songs by Linkin Park and some would be from their new studio album The Hunting Party, which would be released in June. This would be the sixth soundtrack and the second score by the band, after their soundtracks for the hit music series of Transformers. The previous soundtrack by the band was Transformers: Dark of the Moon. The first score by the band was a collaboration with Steve Jablonsky for Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. The soundtrack for the film will be released under the Warner Bros. record label. In an tweet-out session, Joe answered the question about the score that, "The movie is done! The score is finished! And we are putting it out to distributors and see whose going to put it out. So its going to come soon." Release The release date till now is declared only for Sweden. In October 2013, Joe Hahn had developed a few toys for Transformers G1, and there in an interview, he said that the film would be released in 2014. Instead to go to movie theaters, the movie was released in DVD and Blu-ray format. The movie made an exclusive screening at Zachary Levi and The Nerd Machine’s 5th annual Nerd HQ event on July 24, 2014 at Petco Park in San Diego immediately after the band’s performance at the MTVU Fandom Awards, as well as performing their second hit single "Until It's Gone" from The Hunting Party. External Link * Mall (2014) Category:Joe Hahn Filmography